High School DxD: Closing Sequence
by shanejayell
Summary: How did the cast react to finding out they'd be doing erotic dancing?


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from High School D x D, and I'm only borrowing them for my own amusement. Don't sue me, I'm broke anyway.

High School D x D

Closing Sequence

"They want us to what?" Rias Gremory asked, blinking in surprise as the attractive, busty redhead looked over the script.

"Erotic dance, Buchou," Akeno Himejima noted, reading her own copy of the script, the black haired and nearly equally busty girl sitting nearby. They were so close some girls in their high school thought they were a couple, tho of course that wasn't true. Sadly.

"Hmm," Koneko Tojo noted, the smaller, silver haired girl munching on a snack casually. Not that she reacted to much anyway.

Asia Argento looked stunned, the blond haired former nun looking at the script, appalled. "But but but...," she seemed unable to get her objections out.

"Well, I suppose it's not too bad," Rias decided.

The group of young women were lounging around the green room for the High School D x D anime shoot. Most anime fans were unaware, but in between episodes anime characters continued to exist in their own world, unbound by story restraints. Of course they mostly stayed in character to the anime they appeared in, tho there were exceptions.

(The Evangelion actresses were infamous for appearing in unauthorized hentai, for instance. Misato does Megatokyo was a cult hit, and Maya and Ritsuko were currently starring in the anime version of 'The L Word' with Priss Asagiri, Shizuma and Nagisa, among others. Asuka, Rei and Mari all loudly claimed that any appearances of them in hentai were body doubles and so far no one had proved them wrong.)

"Not too bad?" Asia squeaked. The former nun and healer had come a long way in joining their side, but it appeared she had a ways to go.

Koneko looked at her mildly, but a slight smile teased her lips. "Just imagine you're doing it for Issei," she said.

Asia went beet red, which was rather charming on the smaller girl. All the girls there were interested in Issei, for various reasons, and Asia had been rescued by him. She looked up to him as her hero, which rather restrained the poor boy's lecherous urges. It seemed he would just have to make do with his collection of porno.

"So, looking at the script at first we'll be dancing in front of a mirror, then" Rias paused as she read some more, "pole dancing?"

Calmly Koneko noted, "I don't know how to do that."

"Pole dancing?" Asia paled visibly.

Rias looked at Akeno hopefully, "I don't suppose you..."

Akeno shook her head, "Sorry, Buchou." Silently she wondered why her friend would even think she'd know, but decided not to ask. And none of them asked Asia if she knew, because they were all instantly sure the little former nun had never pole danced in her life.

"Well," Rias noted cheerfully, "we'll just have to find out!"

The other three girls exchanged pained looks, all of them knowing this was going to go horribly wrong somehow.

Searching online found a local strip club, but one look at the dive convinced the ladies not to go in. Trying a search engine they typed in 'lady friendly' and 'strip club' and after a false start at a transvestite club the four found themselves at the Kitten Club.

"I never want to see that many men in skirts again," Akeno shuddered visibly as she recalled the last club they had been in.

"Oh, I don't know," Rias shrugged, "I thought a few of them were cute."

Everyone ignored that, though Akeno made a mental note to warn Issei he might end up dressed in a skirt eventually. The Kitten Club was in the better part of town, and was housed in a converted brownstone. There was no line up to get in, though there was some trouble from the handsome bouncer.

"Sorry ladies, I think you're a bit too young," Kurau Amami noted, the very boyish looking woman barring their way.

Rias looked at the woman in a suit admiringly. She didn't normally swing that way, but DAMN was she cute. "Just a moment," she said, digging through her purse. "I'm younger than I look," she said, passing over her official demon issues identification.

"Ah," Kurau took that calmly, reading over their papers. "Fair enough," she waved them inside, "hope you have a good time."

"Thanks," Akeno waved as they went inside.

The Kitten Club was dimly lit, other than a large central stage with a ramp leading to the back stage area. There were seats all along the stage, as well as tables scattered about. The walls were black and red, with gold trim, and the floors were polished wood as well as quite clean.

"Uhm, why are all the customers women?" Asia asked, looking around. In fact all the waitresses were scantily clad women, and the bartender was a woman in a nice tuxedo.

"I think I should have been more clear about women friendly," Rias noted as they headed to a table.

"Huh?" Asia looked at her confused.

"This is a lesbian club I think," Rias explained wryly.

Asia paled visibly, while Akeno looked amused and Koneko took in the scenery. The waitresses weren't nude, of course, but they all wore either fetishy outfits or lingerie of various types. There were school girls, women in slinky dresses, police girls and others. And the lingerie ran the range from corsets and panties to nearly transparent body stockings.

"Oh my," Asia covered her face with her hands as the body stocking covered girl slinked by, clearly amused by her reaction.

"We need drinks," Rias made a executive decision while trying not to stare too much at the woman's perky nipples, "lots of drinks."

"Coming right up," the waitress beamed, trotting off.

They gave Asia a Long Island Ice Tea and told her it was soda, then the rest of them sipped the drinks and watched the show. One dancer was just finishing, her long green hair and breasts bouncing as she skipped off the stage.

"Isn't that Michelle Cheung?" Koneko noted, he smaller girl watching the bouncing with interest, "I thought she made good money as a translator?"

"Considering her book budget she'd need two jobs," Akeno pointed out wisely.

"And now," a woman's voice boomed, "the delicious Eclair!"

The attractive brown haired woman strode out, dressed in a glossy looking latex top and skimpy, thong underwear. She move confidently, her expression faintly sultry as she strutted down the aisle to soft whistles. Gracefully she posed for a moment, then a pounding techno beat started up and she began to dance.

Rias had always thought that pole dancing was just sexual titilation, with a girl with inflated boobs shaking her booty at people. But Eclair really preformed, her muscles gleaming as she used her arms to actually pull herself up into the air, twisting around the pole to the music. It was beautiful and surprisingly erotic, even to the straight Rias.

"Impressive," Akeno said as she took her drink.

"I could do that," Koneko noted, "I have the arm strength for it."

Rias thought of the girl twisting upside down on a pole and blushed slightly at the mental image. "It's a thought," she conceded.

"It looks fun!" Asia beamed, the booze in her two Iced Teas clearly having reduced her usual inhibitions a bit.

"I wonder if we could try it, Buchou?" Akeno looked at the stage thoughtfully.

"There's a amateur hour later," a waitress in a sexy nurse outfit noted as she trotted by, the skirt short enough to see her lace panties.

"That's a convenient plot device," Rias noted disapprovingly.

"Please don't lean on the fourth wall, if we break it the management will be pissed," the Nurse said, sighing.

The four women quickly signed up for the pole dancing, and headed back stage to try on costumes. The pro dancers were quite friendly and even offered tips for them. "Basic black," one woman advised Akeno, "I think you could pull it off nicely. There's this top with red ties, and matching panties..."

"Nice," Rias admitted as Akeno emerged in the outfit. The red triangle on the black panties really drew the eye, too.

"Ooh, I like this!" Asia exclaimed as she held up a sort of Alice In Wonderland in blue and white. While the front covered her, mostly, the back just had little ties to keep it in place.

"You remind me of my partner," Eclair noted, running a hand along Koneko's cheek. She shook herself, "How do you like violet? There's a nice set of basque, stockings, gloves and dark lavender shorts that might suit you."

"Okay," Koneko agreed willingly.

Rias ultimately settled on a purple black and red combo, a bit disappointed that she couldn't find something more cute that suited her. Yoko Littner finished up her turn out on stage and hung out with them backstage, giving them some hints on how to dance.

"Asia, I think you look to wholesome for anything really slutty," Yoko noted. "You said you guys were doing dancing numbers too?"

"Yes," Asia said, uncharacteristically pouting at not being slutty.

"Why not press your front against a mirror like this?" Yoko demonstrated the undulating pose and several women got nosebleeds.

"Ooh!" Asia beamed then tried it, adding a bit of butt motion too.

"We've created a monster," Akeno noted dryly, gulping a bit at the sexy sight.

"Yeah," Rias agreed.

"You have a ass that should have poetry written on it," Michelle noted to Rias admiringly. She dropped her voice, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm taken," Rias said diplomatically.

"Aww," Michelle pouted. She smiled, "Anyway, when you dance you should lead with your ass. I'm sure women would be drooling over you."

"Thanks," Rias said, moving to the practice pole and twisting to thrust her ass out sexily. "Like this?" she purred.

"Oh yes!" Michelle said as a bit of blood trickled down from her nose.

In the next hour all four women tried out their pole dancing routines, to the cheers of the customers at the Kitten Club. They accepted the cheers and thrown money, confident they had routines for the closing credits down pat. Rias was surprised to see Akeno get a lap dance from one of the waitresses, but decided not to mention it later.

The next morning Asia reported to school looking distinctly green around the gills. "What did I DO last night?" she asked, "Last thing I remember is us sitting in the green room."

Rias and Akeno exchanged glances, knowing they had come back to the studio and filmed the closing sequence with Asia's enthusiastic cooperation. Silently they decided to just let the girl find out when she actually saw the credits air.

"I guess something you ate yesterday disagreed with you," Koneko lied easily.

To be continued...?

Notes: My first High School D x D fanfic, mostly just based on reading the manga. I saw the ending bit for the anime and wondered how the characters might react to actually FILMING it. Heh. This may or may not be continued, or possibly be part of a larger crossover universe. We'll see.


End file.
